


Make The Bed

by pepperstories



Series: Tom Hardy One Shots. [2]
Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperstories/pseuds/pepperstories
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom Hardy One Shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/337153
Kudos: 12





	Make The Bed

Based on Leon Bridges- River

Tom could hear it clearly from his perch at the kitchen island. He heard the same noise every single day for the past two weeks. His wife, bundled up in the mustard and green duvet, watching TikTok videos one after the other. He would roll his eyes, but he wasn’t surprised when he heard the deep howling of laughter come from her makeshift cave. It was exactly 9am, it was Sunday and it was Rosie’s only day off. After 5 years of marriage, he never knew her to sleep past 7:30 but since the isolation took away every other piece of independence she had, she gave herself a couple of more hours in bed.   
“Are you watching those stupid videos again?”

A mumbled and timid “No” could be heard before the pitter patter of feet could be heard in the carpeted hall. Her hair was standing up in ever direction, the Sudocrem that survived her tossing and turning was smeared over her eyebrow where a tiny little pimple showed its ugly face and her grey cotton shorts and matching top was wrinkled. She was positively glowing.   
“We should try doing a TikTok? The guys and I done one on the ward last night before I finished.” Giggling at the memory, she kissed her husband on forehead and poured the last of the coffee into her “Give me some fucking coffee” mug.   
“What time did you get in last night?” Without turning to look at her, he already guessed what her answer was.

“I have absolutely no idea. It was such a busy shift, I can barely remember what I had for lunch.” She just shrugged her shoulder like it was normal to leave three hours after her shift actually ended.   
Being a nurse any other given day was difficult enough but during a World pandemic, it was ten times worse. 

“So, what’s on the agenda today? Coffee in the garden? Maybe play some cards? Watch some Netflix?” Tom was only trying to be light-hearted with the tired nurse, but he saw the sadness in her eyes. Sundays were always spent in their local pub with friends and family before they took it back to their home for their famous Sunday roast.

“Maybe we should just spend it in bed? We could catch up on some Happy Valley and just…eat everything that’s left in the cupboards?” Her hopeful little smile brought a ray on sunshine into his heart.

“I could definitely spend a day in bed with you.” Chugging back the rest of his coffee, he threw a large arm around his wife’s waist and watched her down the rest of her coffee, dribbling some from her bottom lip making them both laugh at how eager they were to get back to bed.   
________________  
Stretching his limbs over their king sized bed, he watched Happy Valley play out the last couple of scenes before they were out of things to watch. Rosie had started knitting five episodes before the season finale and had ceased the clicking of needles to watch the final scenes of her new favourite program.

“What the fuck is going to happen Tom? How can this be the end? Is there going to be a Season Three?” He felt her tense as she watched the scene unfold and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sweetheart, I’m not in this show. I honestly can’t tell you what’s going to happen.” A playful slap and a scoff later, the end credits played Jake Bugg’s Troubled Town.

“Fucking BASTARD! That can’t be the end!?” Throwing the knitting needles to the side of the bed, she turned to look at her husband in disbelief.

“Sorry my love, that is in fact the end.” Laughing when she scrunched her face up and cried out, he pulled her in for a hug.

“There’s plenty of other things we can watch on Netflix my love. In fact, why don’t we take a little break and you tell me how your shift was last night. I never got a chance to ask you this morning.” He turned his body to face her and caught her grimacing.

“It was just so busy. I was short staffed and I found myself doing just about everything.” Her body seemed to automatically tense up and he already regretted asking her.

“It’s a busy little ward you’re on sweetheart. It’s going to get better and I still clap for you every Thursday. Eight on the dot.” Kissing the crown of her head, her relaxed shoulders seemed to melt into his body and he was relieved to have brought her back.

“You haven’t given me a massage in a while Mr. Hardy. Maybe you should rub your poor wife out.” Her face was full beam. Her body relaxed but covered in goosebumps. One of the qualities he loved about her was her somewhat prudish attitude to asking for what she wanted. He was always happy to take the lead and sweep her off her feet, but he enjoyed the timid invitation for some intimacy.

“Oh Mrs. Hardy, I’m sure I can service you just right.” Winking at his blushing love, he placed a petal soft kiss on her lips to seal the deal and leapt out of bed. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it properly. If you make the bed and strip off, I’ll get the coconut oil from the bathroom.” Running about in his cotton shorts and socks, she could only laugh at his eagerness.

“You’re eager.” Her laugh was nervous but genuine. Stepping from the array of bedding, pillows and decorative pillows, she began stripped back each other the layers with a heavy but determined sigh. She always loved making her bed in the morning. Tom always waking with her to start his morning routine of free weights and various high intensity cardio exercises while she showered, dressed and made her lunch for the day. She looked forward to squaring up their cosy little bedroom full of green, mustards and soft greys. Her inspiration taken from her favourite pictures on her Tumblr wall. Her wage was nothing like her husbands, but Saturday visits to jumble sales and charity shops kept her obsession on a budget. 

Thinking about all their little routines made her heart ache for some more company. Not that she was complaining about crawling into the open arms of her husband every night, but she saw his need for a more masculine crowd made her sad that he might tire of her constant night shifts and her inconsistent sleep pattern. Before she could gather her thoughts, the tears pooled in her eyes as she gathered her duvet and spread it evenly over their bed. The mustard scatter cushions positioned just right at the head of their bed. 

“Let’s do this baby.” Tom emerged from the hall with his favourite boxers on, his silk white shirt and a pair of sunglasses. His arms and legs spread wide with the neglected coconut oil in one hand and one of her artificial flowers from the vase in the hall between his teeth. His happy stance was only a fleeting moment when he saw the tears in her eyes.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Taking the last couple of steps towards his wife, he gathered the weeping woman into his arms.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here with you love. I know you’ve been needing this and I’ve been such a neglectful wife these past couple of weeks. But I have this fear that it’s only going to get worse.” This made a small heave rise from her chest as she let the tears run from her tired eyes. 

“Listen.” Gathering her in his arms, he plopped the woman onto her back and moved on top of her. Kissing her eyes and then her lips, he watched her calm.

“You are my saviour. You’re mine, but right now, everyone else needs you. Fuck, you’re a nurse Rosie, I can’t have you all to myself, can I?” He watched her shake her head slowly and wipe the stray tear from her chin.

“So, I’m going to make the most of the time we have together. Isolation isn’t anything without you and I don’t need you feeling like this. So, I’m going to take this oil and I’m gonna grease you up and then we’re going to do some naked wrestling.” Laughing at her happy weeping face, he kissed her hard on the lips and felt her sigh contently. 

“Naked wrestling sounds fun. Is this what you do with the boys when I’m at work?” He only nodded and proceeded to tug away at the cotton pyjama shirt. The buttons seemed all but useless when it came to Tom’s neediness to rid her of the obstructive clothing. He was a man of little patience. 

“In context, I do wrestle with the boys but it’s easier with KY.” Laughing from her belly, she could only imagine the antics the boys got up to when the women weren’t there. 

When she stopped laughing finally, he was just looking at her. His face hovered inches from her face, she blinked a few times before lifting her head to kiss him softly on the lips. Her hands pawing at the ridiculous white silk “porn” shirt she purchased for him as a joke. His hand was soft on her hip while the other stroked the hair from her face. 

“You’re mine tonight. Don’t think about work and don’t think about anything else. It’s your turn to have someone look after you.” Kissing her jawline, she simply nodded into his kiss and began unbuttoning the silk shirt. His frame was constantly changing, but his chest always remained hard as steel. Her bare chest was covered by his and he just kissed her. He wanted to get his allowance in before it was too late. 

Drawing away from her only slightly, he pulled the lose band of her shorts down her legs, never tearing his eyes from hers and felt a tingle when her eyes fluttered ever so slightly from the slow actions of his hands. Taking a deep gulp of the saliva in her mouth, she shifts to move the shorts onto the floor as her husband moved his kisses down her jaw, to the soft skin of her neck and then onto the mound of her breasts. It felt utterly foreign to her after the past couple of weeks. 

Tom was always utterly attentive to her needs and this was no different. He followed a path down her body. There was no time to waste when he slipped between her legs and proceeded to tease and lick at the sensitive skin of her thighs. He could feel her tense and wriggle in his grip.

“Keep still woman!” Holding her legs down, he buried his face back into her thigh to nibble and suck her favourite spot.

“Tom, I haven’t showered since yesterday morning. I’ve been sweating.” She said, just above a whisper. 

“Why you whispering?” He whispers back with a sly smile.

“You think Julie and George are going to hear you next door?” Her eye roll caused him to laugh. 

“You know what I mean. You don’t have to do this.” Her body shifted like she was going to move, but with a tight grip, he pulled her legs around his shoulders and delved into her sweet spot. Her gasp was enough for him to continue. He did admit, it had been a while since he had done this for her, but he was more than happy to make this last as long as possible. His tongue stroking long and hard from bottom to top. His lips creating a perfect suction on her labia that the action made her relax instantly. 

“That feels so good.” He watched her take the knuckle of her forefinger into her mouth. This was her little thing. The thing she always done when she was relaxed with him. So, he more than obliged. It always took time for her to finish, it was never over in just a couple of minutes’, but this time was different. Her body was relaxed and willing for him to continue his assault, no matter how long it took. 

His hands continually stroked her thigh and he felt the continuous quiver and jerk signalling that she was close. Casting his eyes up to her face, her chest showing the deep gasping breaths she was taking and her head moving further back every time he licked and smacked his lips against her. With a couple more long licks, her moans got a little louder and a little deeper before she came. A happy sigh leaving her body, she stoked his hair in thanks. No words coming to mind to thank him for what he just done for her.  
Moving up her body, he made quick work of the boxers and settled quickly between her legs. He wasn’t sure how long this would last and prolonging the intimacy was too risky at this point. With a swift and steady thrust, he eased himself inside and felt her tense slightly from the intrusion. Kissing her firmly on the lips and taking her hands in his was enough to ease her into a rhythm that settled well for both of them. Tightening his thigh muscles, he used all the strength he had to settle into a brisk and powerful rhythm.

“Is this okay for you?” His breath was over her hot face and she responded with a thrust of her own hips. No words still, she kept him close with her legs and arms around his body. Concentration took over his face and she was settled in knowing that he was close. Moving her body up, she moved him onto his back and settled her own brisk pace. She was all long hair and grinding hips when he finally opened his eyes. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, or his head or really anything, she was in control and he love it. With every slight change in pace, her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. 

“You’re fucking beautiful.” Was all he mustered, and it sounded almost pained. Her hips moved faster, her insides tightening and adjusting to the new angle. And before he could stop himself, she was on her back again. His arms hooked under her knee and pulling her off the freshly made sheets. Her hands taking hold of their headboard to gain as much leverage as possible before he started thrusting his hips harder and faster. 

“I’m gonna fuck your harder, you better hang on tighter than that.” And he was man of his word. Each thrust brought her further up the bed, her head disappearing into the scatter cushions masking the deep moans she was giving him. The only sound that could be heard was skin meeting skin and their gasping breaths as they got closer to finishing. 

The sweat gathering on their brows, Tom gave five more sharp and direct thrusts, her gasps matching his movements before he was threw his head back. Buried as deep inside her as possible, prolonging the contact as long as he could before he lay his head on her sweaty chest, moving in time with his own breathing.

“Fuck me, I needed that.” She laughed when his voice went up at the end. Her hands stroking the length of his back whilst he eased himself out of her swollen centre with a hiss and a sigh. 

“Don’t I fucking know it.” Moving up to kiss her on the lips, he marvelled at how different she looked when she was actually relaxed. Her muscles relaxed and her body free of the stress she carried on a daily basis. 

“You wanna start Tiger King and do that again?” She simply breathed out a sigh and nodded against his forehead.

“You’ll need to make the bed first, it’s you turn.” One more soft kiss and she was out the bed and sprinting to the bathroom before he could argue.


End file.
